


Gorilla

by freerebelion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freerebelion/pseuds/freerebelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic for the song "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorilla

 

“Ooh I got a body full of liquor with a cocaine kicker and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down”

   He could feel the whiskey filling his head. He could feel it rushing around, clogging his brain and his senses and somehow enhancing them at  
the same time. He felt invincible, He could do anything, or anyone. He was so close to Liam. Or rather, so close to having Liam. He just wanted to grab him and show Liam what he needed. The cocaine was the liquid courage, releasing a flood of need, need, need. Without a second thought, he went for it, or rather dove for it. As far as he could tell, there was nothing standing in his way. There was no possible way for this to fail. Even if there was, the drugs in his body shoved them out of his sight with a forcible hand. The only thing occupying Zayn’s mind was Liam. He was everything, or more accurately, everything was Liam.

“You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now”

   All Zayn could think about was Liam. Liam underneath him. Liam around him. Liam. Liam. Liam. And Liam was there, legs shifted toward the ceiling, feet dangling in mid air. His eyes boring into his soul. His breath spilling out onto Zayn’s shoulder with each violent thrust of his hips. But to Zayn that wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear Liam scream. He needed it. He needed to know that Liam wanted it as much as he did. But he couldn’t muster the courage to ask for it. Couldn’t lose his pride. So he waited, and waited for Liam to beg.

“Look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
Cause what I got for you  
I promise it’s a killer, you'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla”

   Zayn was so close. He could feel it in his stomach. But he wasn’t doing this for himself, he was doing for Liam. He had to show Liam what he had been missing. Show Liam what he was worth. And he knew he could. He knew that he had the talent. The practice. The praise. He would make Liam beg for more. Beg for it to never end. He would fill Liam up and force Liam to think he needed this more than Zayn ever could He drove straight into Liam, searching for that spot that would give Zayn the scream he was looking for, dying for.

“You and me baby making love like gorillas  
You and me baby making love like gorillas”

   He pounded, thrusted, pushed into him harder and harder each time. He could feel the Liam’s breath getting heavier on his shoulder. He  
listened to the slamming of the headboard against the wall. He engulfed himself in the thought of Liam screaming his name out in pleasure as he came. But all he had was the thought. All he could muster from Liam right now was a moan. No. A groan. He could hear the struggle in Liam’s voice as it came out. He could feel the amount of force Liam was using to try to bury it. Deny him the one thing that could give Zayn  
the satisfaction he wanted. And if that wasn’t an ego booster, than nothing was

“Yeah I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don’t look like you're scared  
You're just smiling tell me daddy it's yours  
Cause you know how I like it you's a dirty little lover”

   Zayn grabbed Liam’s hair roughly and yanked his head up for a kiss, or really, a smashing of lips against each other. But Liam wasn’t even startled. It was almost as if he knew it was coming. He messily attacked Zayn’s tongue with his own and dragged his teeth along Zayn’s bottom lip, and when they separated he was smirking up at Zayn with a lust filled look in his eyes that was demanding, rather than asking, go harder and faster and dirtier.

“If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff, call the SWAT we don't stop, we keep rocking while they knocking on our door  
And you're screaming give it to me baby  
Give it to me motherfucker”

   Liam was practically screaming now. His hands were fisted in the sheets, knuckles white and ankles almost painfully locked across the darker lad’s back. He had given up trying to seem unfazed by Zayn and was moaning out commands, “Give it to me babe, give it to me motherfucker!” If it was anyone else, Zayn would have mistaken this for begging, but there was something so animal, something so dominating in Liam’s voice. An image of what it would be like if Liam was topping flashed through his mind. It was all it took to make him give in – mentally – completely to Liam’s commands. He would not give this up for anyone, He was not going to miss this chance to make Liam his.

“Look what you're doing, look what you done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
Cause what I got for you  
I promise is a killer, you be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla”

   Liam was as addicted to this feeling as Zayn and his nails were dragging down Zayn’s back. Needing something to grab onto, but also needing more of Zayn, needing more of this moment. In that instant, he felt it all go from a meaningless one-night stand to the beginning of something he doubted he was ready for. Liam felt Zayn soak into his bones with every moan, sinking deeper and deeper into his body and slowly bleeding into his heart. At this point, there was no going back. He had tasted Zayn, and wasn’t ready for him to be taken away quite yet. The fact that Zayn was slamming into his spot each time now was also weighing heavily on his mind.

“You and me baby making love like gorillas  
You and me baby making love like gorillas”

   Zayn’s movements were fluctuating as he began to lose his pace and Liam’s groans were becoming harder and harsher each time. The broken bed was barely standing on the ground as the mattress threatened to fall through to the ground. Zayn moved his mouth from where it was burrowed in Liam’s shoulder and looked at the deep purple and brownish bruise that he had created with his teeth and the desperate flicks of his tongue. He grinned to himself as he stared at the master piece, but when his gaze glanced over to see Liam staring at him, mouth open, eyes wide with passion, his thoughts moved from what he was seeing to what he was feeling. As Liam tightened around him for the last time they both came.

“I bet you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you”

   Liam came with a choked scream, splaying his load in between their stomachs, and Zayn with a deep painful moan, exploding directly into Liam, as deep in as he could, feeling the heat of his own load be pressed around him as Liam tightened. Zayn touched Liam for the first time, coaxing him through his high, finishing him off, waiting until he was completely done before he reluctantly pulled out. Both finishing off from the best sex that either of them had ever had.

“Oh you with me baby making love like gorillas  
You and me baby we be fuckin' it like gorillas  
You and me baby making love like gorillas”

   Zayn looked at Liam completely for the first time all night. He took in every part of the body of the boy splayed out beneath him, and then dragged his eyes up to meet his face. He looked Liam directly in the eyes, in an almost taunting manor, put his index finger in front of his lips and whispered, “Shhhhhh.”


End file.
